


Bucky Finds One Good Use Out of Social Media

by soft_bucky



Series: Bucky-centric texts between the Avengers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky not so secretly cares a lot about Steve, Drabble, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Steve: Death in any form is not the answer to my problems Bucky."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Finds One Good Use Out of Social Media

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into writing Stucky so it would be cool if this got some attention!!! This started out as a headcannon, but then Moony indulged me rip.

**Bucky** : steve whats wrong r u ok who do i need 2 fight

 _Steve_ : I'm okay Buck, why?

 **Bucky** : u posted ">:(" on twitter 2 minutes n 37 seconds ago who upset u

 _Steve_ : No one Bucky, it's fine.

 **Bucky** : r u sure though? i would kill 4 u u know

 _Steve_ : People usually say “I would die for you.”

 **Bucky** : yea that 2

 _Steve_ : Death in any form is not the answer to my problems Bucky.

 **Bucky** : so u admit someone is bothering u then

 _Steve_ : You know… I retract that statement.

 **Bucky** : it's 2 late i've seen it already i'm great at track

 **Bucky** : fuck, *tracking. i'll find out who bothered u u know this right?

 _Steve_ : ✔️ Read at 12:55 pm

 **Bucky** : …… steve ……

 _Steve_ : I won't hesitate to pull my *Captain America is disappointed in you* face. Don't think I won't Buck.

 **Bucky** : ur no fun. the absolute worst. and i hate u.

 _Steve_ : These are pure lies and you know it. You love me.

 **Bucky** : k but that doesn't stop u from being the worst

 _Steve_ : ://

 **Bucky** : :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at endofthedayhq or bvclcy


End file.
